My Summer Horror Story 2
by authorgirl13
Summary: My friends and I are back, with an old enemy, two ghosts, and two guys fightning over me! I fixed the summary, and workin on a sequal. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 A New Begining

_My Summer Horror Story 2_

_By: Author girl 13_

_Told, you I'd be makin a sequal!_

_Chapter 1_

_A New Beginning_

"Now Heather, sweetie, explain it again", my mother said slowly.

I sighed and thought, "How many times do I have to explain this?" "I told you before, last summer, Drew, Ashlee, Kalea, Alley, Jeremiah, Mrs. Phillips and I went on an RV trip and ran into this psycho villain who wanted _me_ to steal the deed to Disney World, threatened Drew, and almost killed me!" My friends were in the room and Ashlee twirled her finger around her right ear, while glancing at Kalea. I glared at her. "Don't think I didn't see that Ashlee, I'm serious, I wasn't dreaming!" My mom sighed and laid me in bed.

"Sweetie, I think you need to rest, it's been a long last day of school, and you need to take a break", she told me, tucking me in. My mom was right, today _had_ been a long day. I had broken up with Drew, and gotten a new beau, Morgan Maple, the football team's line backer. He was cool, but I wasn't sure I'd made the right decision. I sighed.

"Okay mom, I just need a nap", I said. About an hour later, it was time for the Summer Dance, a dance the school always had right before summer vacation. I was going with Morgan, and Drew was going with Kelsey Peifer (a girl I wasn't too fond of) but, it was his decision. I woke up and put on a light green blouse with a black mini skirt and matching light green high heels. Then there was a knock on the door, and I heard it open. I also heard my 14 year old sister's voice.

"Heather! Your boyfriend's here!" Well that was embarrassing. I quickly raced downstairs before Rachel could say anything else. But as soon as I reached the top of the stairs, I stopped and gawked. Morgan was standing there in an elegant, but casual tux and black loafers! His brunette hair was spiked up and was coated with hair gel. He looked great! Like some star out of a Hollywood movie. I quickly tried to recover and smiled the best that I could.

"Um, h-hi", I stuttered, than turned to Rachel and gave her a death glare. She stuck out her tongue (pretty immature for a 14 year old) and stomped off. After she left there was an awkward silence between us. Morgan smiled uncertainly at me and it looked like he was sweating. I tried to get him out of the house before my parents could see us, so I grabbed my green leather jacket and raced out the door with him.

Just as I was about to walk down the sidewalk Morgan stopped me and said, "Uh, I have a car." I followed him to the driveway where a black truck was parked behind my parent's car. It was a really nice truck too.

I gasped and asked him, "Whoa, where'd you get that!" Morgan pulled the keys out of his pocket and pressed a button on the remote, unlocking the truck.

"Well, I got this discount at the Ford place by Wal-Mart and bought it last week. You like it?" Personally, I thought it was better than my dad's dinky old Toyota truck that I drove to school, but I didn't want to compare it to Morgan's truck.

_Well, that's the first chapter to my sequal! Reviews are once again welcome!_


	2. Chapter 2 The Dance

_Chapter 2_

_The Dance_

So we got in and drove to Huntington High School. Once we entered the gym my friend, Sarah Machesky saw me and waved, She walked over and greeted us both.

"Okay, I'm taking pictures of all the couples tonight. So smile", she said, getting her digital camera out. Morgan shifted uneasily as I did the same. Sarah tapped her foot impatiently and said, "Come on you two, I need to move on to the next couple!" So Morgan smiled and got closer to me. I could feel his hand on my waist as I smiled and struck a pose. Sarah took the picture and viewed it. She grimaced a little and said, "Uh, Morgan, you got something in your teeth." Morgan's face turned red immediately as I couldn't help but giggle.

"I'll be right back", he told me and raced to the men's room.

Sarah giggled and asked, "Not much of a Prince Charming, is he?" I elbowed her playfully. Then Sarah's mischievous grin turned into a grimace as she looked at something across the room. I turned around and also grimaced. There, in the middle of the gym, was Drew and Kelsey Peifer dancing.

"So, guess the Wicked Witch of The West is here, with her warlock date", I heard a voice behind me say. We turned and saw Kalea with her date Jevon Campbell. I giggled at the comment but still felt somewhat hurt. Kalea could tell, so she smiled sympathetically and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about that double crossing moron Heather. Where's Morgan?" Sarah tried to suppress her giggles.

"Uh, in the men's room, getting spinach out of his teeth", I responded uneasily. There was a quick pause, then Sarah busted out laughing. We all glared at her (although I saw Kalea trying to suppress giggles) and she stopped abruptly. She apologized and said she had to move on to snapping a picture of Drew and Kelsey. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in my head. I stopped Sarah and whispered, "I have the _best_ picture idea….." I whispered the rest to her and a smile slowly formed on her face only Sarah could have. Here was the plan; We would tell Drew and Kelsey they won Best Couple of the night (not really) and we would take them up to the podium and pie them both in the face! Nothing could possibly go wrong!

_This chapter's kinda short I know, but the next one'll bereally long!_


	3. Chapter 3 Danny and Vlad

_Chapter 3_

_Danny and Vlad_

Well, I must've jinxed it, cause what happened next I'll never forget! A ghost (that's right A GHOST) flew in the room and tackled a boy with raven black hair and cool blue eyes!

I gasped and heard someone yell, "DANNY!" I turned and saw a Goth girl and an African American boy with glasses and a red beanie cap run to him. I tried to rush over but soon felt myself being dragged downwards. Suddenly, I was in the room just below the gym.

"How'd I get here", I thought as I looked around for any of my friends. But no one was there. Then out of the shadows stepped a middle aged man with gray hair and an expensive looking suit. He smiled down at me reassuringly. He looked nice, but I could sense something wrong about him.

"Heather Beery I presume", he asked in a somewhat British accent. I eyed him and cautiously nodded. His smile got bigger. "Oh my dear girl, I'm so glad you're not harmed", he told me energetically.

"Wha-what do you mean, who are you", I asked, wondering what he meant by that.

"Oh yes, I suppose introductions are due", he said, then continued smoothly, "Vlad Masters of Wisconsin, previously I'm afraid." He sounded polite and so inviting. He took a seat and placed a hand on my shoulder. "But enough about me, tell me about you my dear", he said. I was about to respond, when the same boy in the gym, opened the door, and gasped. He spotted Vlad and growled.

"Plasmius, get away from her", he exclaimed.

"Plasmius", I asked, throwing questioning looks at Vlad and the boy. The man was a little shocked at the boy's outburst but quickly recovered. He smiled friendly and approached the boy.

"Ah Daniel", he said, then continued, "you're here too also I see." I looked from Vlad to the boy. What the heck was going on! The boy approached me.

"Uh, hi, this is probably _really_ confusing, so, I'll explain on the way back upstairs", he told me, taking my arm and dragging me out. I looked back to where Vlad had been, but he was gone!

"So, _who_ are you", I asked him.

"I'm Danny Fenton, and I just wanna point out, that guy back there, yeah, he's evil", he told me. I scoffed.

"Sure, yeah right", I replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious! You're just like everyone else, they won't buy it either", Danny exclaimed, glaring at me.

"Calm down Danny", I told him, confused at his outburst over Vlad. He sighed and faced me.

"I know you don't believe me, but I'm telling you, that guy you just met is _evil_", Danny stated. Next thing we knew we were back in the gym. Everyone was looking really scared, like they'd seen a ghost.

"Guys, what's going on" I asked Sarah and my friends.

"This is gonna sound _really_ crazy…….we, we saw….ghosts", Sarah whispered.

"Ghosts? Don't be ridiculous Sarah", I said dismissively, but still had my doubts. Danny, however , was shaking a little.

"Uh, y-yeah, ridiculous, r-right", Danny said shakily. I stared at him strangely.

"What's with you", I asked Danny, who looked like he was sweating.

"Nothing, I'm, it's just really warm in here? And, uh, cold, at the same time?" Everyone in the gym was staring at him like he was an alien, as the two people I'd seen earlier walked over and lead him down the hall.

_So, I know I haven't updated in a while, but lots more is coming!_


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets and Betrayal

_Chapter 4_

_Secrets and Betrayal_

Just as I was about to follow, I heard a voice say, "Hey Heather, you here with Morgan?" I turned and to my disappointment it was Drew. But he hadn't asked me in a cold way, just in more of a curious way.

"Yeah, what's it to you", I asked, glaring at my ex. Drew shifted uneasily.

"Well, uh, I don't know why, but all of a sudden I poured my punch all over Kelsey's dress, and she broke up with me", he informed me. I blinked, uninterested.

"So?"

"So, uh, I was wondering, if you wanna dump Morgan, and-um, come back to me", he said. The NERVE of that guy! There I was, having the _weirdest_ night of my life, and he wants me to dump Morgan and come back to him after breaking up in the same day1 Would I do it? I _don't_ think so!

"Oh, so you're like _that_, huh! Well, I would rather dance with a _disease carrying snake_ then dance with you", I exclaimed. Sarah was nearby and heard it, so she gave me a pie from a table, and I smashed it in Drew's face, his face barely seeable in the goo of banana and cream. Everyone saw it and burst out laughing, as Drew's face turned red with embarrassment. I joined the laughing as Drew stamped off to the boys' bathroom to wipe off his face. I decided to see where Danny was so I walked out of the gym and turned a corner. But as I was about to turn another corner, I heard whispering. I cautiously watched behind the lockers as I saw Danny and his two friends.

"I'm telling you Danny, your arch enemy's not here, why in the world would he be", the Goth girl asked.

"Sam, you're just like everybody else I talked to, no one believes me", I heard Danny say angrily.

"Didn't that one girl believe you? What was her name", the other boy asked.

"Heather, Tuck. And no, Vlad already got to her", Danny told him. I gasped. They must've heard me because they all turned around. Then Danny did something I'll never forget.Two white rings formed around his middle and his raven black hair turned snow white, and his tux turned into a black and white jumpsuit with a DP symbol on the chest! I tried to hide when he started looking around. Danny was some kind of supernatural ghost! I had to tell someone! I looked around but no one was there. Then I turned back to where Danny had been but he wasn't there. Someone tapped me on the shoulder from behind. I yelped and whirled around. There stood (or floated) Danny. But instead of attacking me, he looked extremely scared and nervous.

"Danny, wha-what _are_ you", I asked, looking at him disbelievingly. He was about to answer when his friends Sam and Tucker ran over.

"Uh, what's your name", Tucker exclaimed.

"Heather."

"Right, you can't tell anyone about Danny, it could get him in serious trouble!"

"Tuck", I heard Danny say, "it's okay, I think we can trust her, I'll tell her." I backed off a little as Danny placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you", he told me. Then, he started explaining. Apparently, his parents are the world's leading ghost hunters, and they created a portal that connects the ghost world with ours about 3 years ago. Well, Danny went in and got ghost powers, like flying, invisibility and firing ghost rays out of his hands or eyes (although he told me he can't do the eyes yet). Even though it was a little weird, it was really cool at the same time. "So, can I trust you to keep my secret", he asked. I was still deep in thought but I quickly snapped out of it.

"Uh, sure Danny, you can trust me", I told Danny uncertainly. Despite my uncertainty, he smiled at me kindly. Then I realized I had left Morgan in the gym. "Uh, sorry Danny, gotta go back to the gym", I told him and raced off. The one thing I didn't know was somebody was watching the whole time.

"She knows", a dark voice whispered into a walkie talkie.

"Which means we have to make sure nothing goes wrong", another dark voice responded. I ran back into the gym and saw no one was dancing. I raced over to Sarah.

"Sarah, you seen Morgan, I gotta find him", I said. Sarah looked a little pale.

"Heather, I know this'll sound whacked, but a few ghost vultures flew in and took him", Sarah explained sadly.

"WHAT", I thought disbelievingly. That _couldn't_ happen! It just couldn't!

"Heather, you okay", Sarah asked, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I recovered from shock and smiled weakly.

"Uh, y-yeah, I just got a headache, I need some air", I told her, walking into the hallway. Someone else was around the corner. It was a vampire like ghost with aqua green skin, evil red eyes, jet black hair, with a white outfit and the inside of his cape red. He was hunched over a box.

"She's coming, the trap's been set", the ghost said into his walkie talkie.

"Perfect", the other voice said, as the ghost disappeared into a puff of red smoke, just as I was about to turn the corner. I turned it and looked down, spotting the box. In big red bold letters on the box was: HEATHER. I looked cautiously at it and saw a note attached to it. I picked it up.

"Dear Ms. Beery, I'm sorry to hear your date to the dance ahs been kidnapped. But look inside this box and I hope this helps you find him. Yours truly, Vlad Masters", I read aloud quietly. Well, although this was really nice, it was a little odd. I had only known Vlad for about five minutes and Danny _had _mentioned he was evil. Still though, whatever was in this box _could_ help me.

"Heather, ya okay", I heard a voice behind me ask. I turned around to see Drew standing there smiling weakly. I glared at him.

"What do you care, why don't you go running back to Kelsey", I asked angrily. He shifted uneasily. Then he spotted the box I was holding.

"What's in there", he asked, pointing to the box. I glared at him.

"That officially falls under the category of none of your beeswax", I told him coldly, turning to walk away. When I was walking away, I heard Drew sigh sadly. But I really didn't care though, because he was being such a nosy jerk. After I had left, someone behind Drew clicked his tongue.

"Oh this looks all too familiar I'm afraid", the person said sympathetically. Drew turned and saw Vlad standing there, frowning, concerned.

"Uh, do I know you", he asked. Vlad smiled, and placed a hand on Drew's shoulder.

"No my boy, but I just witnessed your attempt at charming Ms. Beery, nice try though", Vlad said.

"Y-You know Heather", he asked, then continued sheepishly, "And you saw that, huh?" Vlad nodded.

"Oh yes, I'm afraid I did. But the good news is that, I have a way to have Heather crawling back to you in no time, trust me", Vlad told me reassuringly. Drew smiled unsurely.

"R-Really", he asked, thinking it too good to be true.

"Of course, but first you have to do something for _me_", Vlad told him, leading him down the hall.

_Reviews are welcome (seeing as how I haven't got any yet. Also, I forgot to add this;_

_Vlad, Danny, Tucker, Sam, and all the Danny Phantom characters in this story belong to Mr. Butch Hartman._


	5. Chapter 5 Vlad's Help

_Chapter 5_

_Vlad's Help_

Meanwhile, I had left the dance and was at my house. In my room, I was staring intently at the box Vlad had left me. I still hadn't looked inside, and was debating weather or not to or not. I took a look at the note when I heard a knock at the door. I gasped and hid the box under my bed.

"Heather, it's Danny", I heard him say.

"Oh, come in", I called, hiding both the note and box in my closet. Danny opened the door, looking really concerned.

"Uh, I went back in the gym with Sam and Tuck, and I didn't see you. Your friend Sarah told me you probably went home and gave me your address", Danny explained.

"Oh, uh huh", I said, a little distracted. Danny sat on my bed with me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I heard your boyfriend was kidnapped by ghost vultures, and I think I know who's behind it, but I need you to believe me, no matter what happens", Danny told me. I was going to see what was in that box, so I tried to get Danny out.

"Uh, actually Danny, I need some time to think. Okay? Okay. Bye!" I had lead Danny out of the room and slammed the door.

"Um, okay, I'll come back tomorrow at noon to see if you're okay", he said, his voice muffled by the door. He shrugged and walked outside. Once I was sure he was gone I took the box out of the closet. After a moment's reprive, I carefully lifted the lid and set it down. Inside was a light pink jumpsuit with a matching ski mask. Also, there was a few weapons, like a ray gun type thing highlighted with dark pink. There were instructions on how to use this thermos that was highlighted pink. Apparently a certain type of thermos could contain ghosts, so when you were close to a ghost portal you could put them back in. I took a good look at all the stuff Vlad had given me. The jumpsuit was really stylish, and the ski mask had this whole ninja feeling to it, but how was I supposed to get around. Then I spotted a wristband deep in the box. I took it out and pressed the button in the middle. Suddenly, it formed into this high tech jet sled thing. Wow! I pushed a button on the bottom and it turned back into a wristband almost instantly. I smiled and slipped it on. This was so cool! I spotted a note attached to the thermos.

"Miss Beery, I would appreciate it very much if you would meet me at the roof of your school at noon tomorrow at noon, Vlad Masters", I read aloud. Now, I knew I wasn't supposed to meet someone in private unless I knew them better, and my parents had met them, but Vlad seemed really nice, and he was going to help me find Morgan, hopefully. First, I would have to dodge my parents to get there. And I knew just how to do it. I walked over to Rachel's room and slipped a note that had 20 bucks attached to it under the door. Then I went back to my bedroom and got ready for bed.

_Sorry about the shortness of this one, I'm working on the sequal **after** the next sequal...Heh I'm weird..._

Reviews are welcome .


	6. Chapter 6 The Plan

_Chapter 6_

_The Plan_

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Drew was outside Danny's family RV. He was dressed in ninja garb, complete with ski mask (heh, try to imagine it). He was also wearing a black wrist watch.

"Are you sure about this dude", Drew asked a man on the other side of his walkie talkie.

"Trust me my boy, just do this one thing for me and Ms. Beery will be yours", the man responded. Drew turned off the walkie talkie and glared, fueled by determination to get me back. He suddenly went invisible and flew (that's right, _flew_) into the Fenton's RV. He looked around sand spotted a metal belt thing in the corner. He flew over and picked it up, flying out of the RV with ease, not even waking up Danny or his family. He landed on the sidewalk, pushing a button on his watch.

"I got your specter deflector thing. Can you help me get Heather back", Drew asked.

"Of course dear boy, just meet me at the old warehouse at 11:00 and I'll make sure of it", the man responded. Drew smiled happily.

"Thanks Mr. Masters, I owe you", Drew told him. On the edge of town, Vlad was seated in a room surrounded by TV's on the walls. He was watching Drew on the screen in front of him. On another screen I was asleep in my bed. Vlad smiled at the screen with Drew on it.

"Trust me my boy, just knowing that I'm helping someone, it's thanks enough", Vlad told him reassuringly.

"Okay, I'll see ya tomorrow", Drew told him, running off. In the TV room, Vlad grinned evilly. Suddenly, a dark figure showed up at the door.

"Well, where is she", the figure asked impatiently, a little annoyed. Vlad turned to the man calmly.

"Patience Mr. Pine, I will deliver Ms. Beery to you in due time." The figure stepped out of the shadows and there stood a man that was about 5'2, with orange hair that stood up about two feet. He was dressed in a black and white spandex suit with a giant S painted on the chest. He glared at Vlad.

"The name is _Syndrome_, Buddy Pine is the name I had when I was a fan of that a cursed Mr. Incredible, and I can't wait forever, if you can't get her here by the end of this week, I won't get that ghost kid to _you_", he told Vlad angrily. He nodded and turned back to the monitors.

"Very well Syndrome, I shall deliver the girl to you by either tomorrow or the next day", Vlad said , changing the screen setting to where he was facing Drew, who was headed home. Syndrome spotted him and raced over.

"What's that boys name", he asked Vlad.

"Oh, I do believe that is Ms. Beery's previous boyfriend, Drew Flack", Vlad explained nonchalantly. Syndrome looked curiously at the video of Drew.

"Previous, huh?" Vlad nodded and the TV screen changed to Morgan, who was tied up in a dark room, blindfolded and a bandanna over his mouth.

"Yes, this is her new boyfriend, Morgan Maple I believe, at least that's what Mr. Flack told me, along with a few other comments about him I can't mention", Vlad told him.

"Well, I'll give her this, the girl sure knows how to pick em'", Syndrome said to himself, somewhat evilly. "I'll be in my office", he continued, walking out, deep in thought.


	7. Chapter 7 The Meeting

Hi, so I haven't been getting many reviews. PLEASE R&R!

_Chapter 7_

_The Meeting_

The next day, I woke up and ran straight to my closet. I picked up the box and took out the jumpsuit and wristband. I put on the jumpsuit (just my size) and slipped on the wristband. Once I did that I raced to Rachel. She opened the door and let me in, closing the door behind me.

"Okay, you're wearing that jumpsuit, _why_?" I glared at her.

"Just stall Mom and Dad while I'm gone", I demanded sharply.

"I don't think s-", she started, but I interrupted by handing her another 20 bucks. She smiled and said, "Sure thing sis, anything for you……" I knew that she and I spoke the same language. I smiled back and snuck out of the house. Once I was sure no one was around, I pushed the middle button on the wristband and it formed into the jet sled. I pulled the ski mask over my head and hopped on the sled. My first time was a little weird, so I decided to sit on it with my feet hanging over the edges on either side.

A computer appeared in front of me and the voice asked, "What will your destination be?"

"Cool", I thought and typed in Huntington High School. The computer screen disappeared as the jet sled carried me off. I started to grow more confident as I rode it across the sky to the school. It was a Saturday, so I didn't think anybody would be around. Finally, I reached the roof and saw Vlad standing calmly on the edge. I carefully landed my sled beside him, as he smiled at me, somewhat evilly, but I wasn't paying attention. Once the sled turned back into a wristband I faced Vlad. I peeled off my ski mask.

"Ah, Miss Beery, so nice to see you again. I'm sorry our last visit was cut short, but, Daniel can be so stubborn", Vlad explained smoothly. I couldn't contain my excitement, so I hugged Vlad happily.

"Oh Mr. Masters thank you! I love this suit, it's so cool, and the jet sled, and gadgets, they're really great", I thanked him. I pulled away and Vlad smiled.

"You're very welcome Ms. Beery, but please, call me Vlad. Mr. Masters sounds so formal, it's just us here", Vlad replied.

"Um, okay. But did you say you know Danny?"

"Oh yes, his father and I are best friends. Daniel though, he doesn't seem to enjoy my company, I don't see at all why though", Vlad told me.

"Yeah, he kinda told me you were evil, but I think he was exaggerating a little", I told him uneasily, wondering why Danny thought this guy was out to get him. For one moment I thought I saw Vlad's eyes flicker a bright red, but I was probably imagining things. "But, last night at the dance, he called you Plasmius. What was that about?" Vlad suddenly looked concerned and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, that incident still hasn't left him? Oh, my dear, a few years ago he and his family attended a college reunion at my home in Wisconsin, and well, this might sound odd, but, there was a-a ghost that took over his father's body, and it did much damage. Then the brave young lad confronted the ghost and it posed as me in a ghost form, fed the boy a pack full of lies, and now Daniel is certain I'm responsible, the poor boy", Vlad explained sadly. I didn't know he was lying, so I thought I finally understood Danny's theory.

"That's terrible, now I know why Danny was being so paranoid", I said, almost to myself. After a moment Vlad faced me.

"Now my dear, let's see about your little boyfriend. Morgan was it?" I suddenly remembered and nodded sadly. Vlad noticed my sorrow and smiled comfortingly, cupping his hand under my chin. "Don't worry Heather, I know you won't let those ghosts get away with this. And I will assist you in anyway possible." I smiled at his kind gestures.

"Thanks Vlad, I just wanna kick those ghosts to Kalamazoo for this, if I could find them….."

"But you can dear. Push that button on your wristband and it will instantly lead you to the targets." I pushed a button and a holographic map of the area, and a glowing green dot was showing up on the middle of it. "That's the target you're looking for", Vlad told me, pointing to the dot.

"How does it know what I'm looking for", I asked disbelievingly.

"It reads your thoughts and picks up any description of the last ghost you heard of, or saw. It's quite advanced, isn't it?" I smiled and nodded as I saw three dots, which meant three ghosts. I glanced at it nervously. How was I going to take down three of them? Vlad sensed my timidity and patted my hand. "Don't worry Heather, you can practice for a day or two and then, er…kick them to Kalamazoo, as you stated", Vlad told me. I turned off the hologram and nodded.

"Okay, I'll train for about a day or two. But where am I gonna go? It's not like my parents wouldn't notice me shooting targets with a ghost ray in my room." Vlad smiled.

"Oh, I'll take care of that, just tell them you're going to a friend's house, and meet me here, same time, and I'll help you", Vlad told me reassuringly. I smiled and felt relieved, albeit a little worried.

"Okay, thanks Vlad. Well, I've gotta get home pretty soon, so I gotta go."

"Of course my dear, but please, let's keep this little meeting between us, hm?" Don't have to tell me twice! I nodded and activated my jet sled, putting my mask on. "I'll see you tomorrow for training dear, and remember, it's our little secret", Vlad told me sweetly. I smiled and gave him a thumbs up, riding off on my sled. When I had left, Vlad smiled evilly and changed into the vampire ghost from earlier. He pulled out a walkie talkie and said, "Miss Beery is almost ready, I believe she could be more useful to our plan than we know…." In his office, Syndrome had been watching the scene on the monitor the whole time.

"Excellent, spend a couple of days with her and _I'll_ set the trap….", he responded, as the screen changed to Morgan, still tied up and blindfolded.


	8. Chapter 8 No Time For Training

_Chapter 8_

_No Time For Training_

The next morning I got up and opened my closet, to see the box of equipment and my jumpsuit was gone!

"Rachel," I thought angrily as I ran to her room. I swung open the door, but she wasn't there. Suddenly I heard someone shouting outside. I looked out Rachel's window into the yard, and saw my 14 year old sister messing with all kinds of stuff in my equipment box! "Oh great", I thought as I ran outside. Once I reached the yard, Rachel spotted me and her eyes widened.

"Oh, h-hey sis", Rachel greeted me nervously, stuffing the ray gun she was holding, back In the box.

"Don't you _hey sis _me! Where'd you get that box!" She knew that I had found out, so she took off running. I sighed, annoyed, and checked to see if everything was in it. It was. I sighed again and closed the lid, carrying it back inside. Once that was done, my cell phone started ringing. I answered it.

"Hey Heather, It's Sarah, you okay, I haven't heard from you."

"Sarah, it's only been like two days."

"So, what've you been doin'?"

"A school project okay!"

"Uh Heather, it's summer break." I smacked a hand on my forehead.

"Duh", I thought. "Uh, did I say school, assignment? I meant, uh, I've been, uh, reading this really long book", I lied.

"Ooookay. Listen, I wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie and go shopping. Ya know, get your mind off the other night."

"Sure. When?"

"About lunchtime maybe", Sarah said.

"Sure, bye." I hung up and mentally thanked Sarah for being such a good friend. I took out my wristband and clicked the tracking button. The ghosts were close to the mall. "Perfect, I can get them when I'm shopping with Sarah", I thought out loud. About an hour later I was at the mall in Aeropastdale with Sarah, picking out jeans. I heard a shriek behind me, outside the store. I turned to see a trio of ghost vultures, twice the size of regular ones. "That's them."

"Huh", Sarah asked.

"Uh, I said, I've gotta go to the bathroom, be right back", I said nervously, running off. I hid behind a plant and took out my jumpsuit, pulling it over my regular clothes. Then I activated my jet sled, pulling the ski mask on, and flying at the ghost vultures. "Hey ghosts, heads up", I exclaimed, taking a ray gun out (even though I had no training with Vlad yet) and shot it at one of them. I missed and the ray hit a sign for GOT MILK. The vulture smirked.

"Hey kid, first day", he asked. Before I could fire again, one of the others flew up to me. He pulled out a picture of me in a jumpsuit.

"Yep, this is her", the vulture said, comparing me to the picture. I glared at them.

"What do you _freaks _want with me", I demanded.

"It's not them child, It's me", a deep voice said from behind me. I turned and saw a muscular and mechanical ghost with flaming green hair. He shot a green ghost ray at me, which made contact with my leg. I groaned in pain and fell on my jet sled. I saw the vultures come over and pull my mask off. Sarah was nearby and gasped.

"Heather, what the _heck _are you doing! And besides that nice jumpsuit, very stylish, who's it from", Sarah asked. I calmed down a little and smiled, flattered.

"Really? Oh thanks, billionaire ghost hunter", I replied. Then the ghost grabbed the collar of my jumpsuit, pulling me up to face him.

"Hush child, Skulker did not come to hunt you. That's one of my employer's job, I was assigned to fetch you." _Skulker_? What kind of a weird name was Skulker! Suddenly, a whirl of black and white tackled the ghost. I landed back on my sled and saw, Danny!

"Da-", I was about to exclaim, but he motioned for me not to, seeing as how he was in his ghost form. I shut my mouth as Danny and Skulker fought.

"Aw, how touching. Protecting your little girlfriend whelp", Skulker asked Danny.

"_She's taken_, _Sucker_", I heard a voice behind me exclaim angrily. I turned and saw a boy in a black jumpsuit, ski mask and matching jet sled. I didn't know who this was, but he seemed to know me.

"That's _Skulker_, whelp! And I'm not planning on killing your precious Heather, I'll deliver her to my employer and she won't be harmed." I seriously doubted that, and apparently so did the boy, because he hopped on his sled and pulled out two ray guns, firing relentlessly at the ghost. Once Skulker was off guard he flew over to me, offering his hand.

"Hop on", he told me. I know I shouldn't have, but I did anyway, then returned my sled into the wristband. I turned and saw Danny had resumed his fight with Skulker.

"Go, I'll hold him off", Danny yelled to us. The boy flew off with me.


	9. Chapter 9 Kidnapped

_Chapter 9_

_Kidnapped!_

"Hold on Heather", the boy said, taking off, out of the mall. Once we were outside, the boy laughed and said, "So, I can see your new to the equipment." He pulled off his mask, and the boy was….Drew! I gasped. Even if he did save me, he was still a creep.

"Take me home, _now _Drew", I ordered, glaring.

"Sorry, we gotta stop somewhere."

"Don't make me jump Drew!" He grabbed my hand and pulled off the wristband.

"Heather, I don't wanna see you get hurt, just this one stop then I promise I'll take you home", Drew said, stuffing the wristband in his pocket. I realized if I jumped without my sled, I'd be killing myself. So I sighed and lowered my head.

"Where are we going", I asked dejectedly.

"You'll see", Drew told me, a hint of sadness in his voice. I didn't know he was upset, but if he tried to hurt me, I still had my weapons in my backpack.

"So, the sled, the suit, where'd you get them", I asked, wondering if Vlad gave them to him. He sighed.

"If you _must_ know, a billionaire that believes in ghost", Drew told me sharply. I glared.

"That's why I broke it off with you, your always stressed!" Drew acted like he wanted to say something else, but just sighed, clearly annoyed.

"Just come with me to this one little place and you won't have to talk to me ever again", Drew told me. I was a little skeptical about Drew's gear, but I didn't feel like asking. About twenty minutes later I saw he was landing near this dark building. I wasn't so sure about this, but before he landed I saw a ghost ray fire right past us. We turned and saw Danny flying up to us. Before Danny or I did anything, Drew pulled out a ray gun and fired a net at Danny. He hadn't expected this, so he was caught easily, as Drew pulled him to the ground near us. He held onto the net as he and I landed.

"Drew, what the heck are you doing! Let him go", I demanded. I didn't know Drew was _this _much of a creep! He grabbed my wrists and quickly tied a rope around them

"Sorry Heather, I gotta do this", he told me solemnly.

"Wha-", I started, but Drew jabbed a needle in my left arm before I could finish. As I drifted off to sleep, the needle's affects starting to get at me, I saw a dark figure fly up behind Drew, smiling evilly. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in a sort of jail cell. Remembering what happened before, I looked around wildly, searching for Danny (or if I was unlucky), Drew.

"Ah, Ms. Beery, we meet again I see. My you've grown", an eerie voice whispered, instantly tearing me away from my thoughts. I knew that voice all too well, the voice that haunted my supposed dream. But I knew then, it was no dream, it was real.

"Syndrome", I growled, my voice full of hate and anger. I faced the dark man, who I could see was smirking at me.

"You remember me I see", Syndrome crooned. "That's good. Your friends forgot me, didn't they?"

"Don't toy with me Syndrome, I'm ready for you this time", I told him, reaching for my backpack. But it wasn't there!

"Looking for something dear", another familiar voice asked. I turned and saw Vlad on top of a flight of stairs, holding my backpack in midair.

"Mr. Masters? But I- I don't understand", I stuttered. Vlad smirked.

"Well of course not my dear, but I shall explain. You see, Syndrome came to me with a job offer. I kidnap you and he delivers Daniel to me, or should I say, _Danny Phantom_", he explained. Suddenly, he waved his hand, and revealed Danny (in ghost form) trapped in a blue orb. He glared at Vlad, then turned to me.

"I'm not gonna say I told you so, but…._I TOLD YOU SO_", Danny exclaimed. I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid!

"Tsk tsk tsk, now Daniel, no need to lose your temper. And in front of a lady…..Now, let's be a gentleman for Ms. Beery, hm?" Vlad's chastisement must have set Danny off, because he kept clenching and unclenching his fists, like he wanted to punch Vlad so bad, but couldn't.

"Don't scold me Vlad! Your not my dad, although you want to, you'll never be", Danny said, his tone pretty mature for a boy my age.

"Danny's right, you _are _evil. Why didn't I listen to him before", I asked myself.

"Oh, and Ms. Beery, since it's just us here, I think you should refer to me as Plasmius", Vlad told me smoothly. I gasped. Plasmius, Danny had called him at the dance…..What did it mean? Before I could say anything, two black rings formed around Vlad's middle and he changed into the vampire ghost as one ring moved up, and the other down!

"You're a ghost", I asked disbelievingly. He smiled cruelly.

"Why yes, so glad you noticed. And I'm sure you know about Daniel", he said.

"I know about Danny, he's good, and you're obviously evil", I said, with anger rising in my voice.

"You are a clever one my dear. But you'll need more than that to escape", Vlad said, mocking me. I felt my blood boiling. Then Syndrome chained me to the wall (classic villain move) and Vlad flew down as the two faced me.

"Although I'd _love _to destroy you, we have a _proposition _for you", Syndrome told me icily. I raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"What proposition", I asked.

"Well my dear, we will let you go…_if_ you deliver this man to me", Vlad told me, holding up a picture of a hefty man with black hair and an orange jumpsuit on. Danny's eyes widened in fear.

"HEATHER, _NO_!" But Vlad shot ecto goo at his mouth, muffling his pleading screams. I glanced nervously at the picture.

"Why", I asked.

"My dear child, it's your freedom. This is but a small price to pay for it", Vlad told me slyly. "Ah yes, did we mention it is not only your freedom, but your precious Morgan's as well….." My eyes widened as Vlad snapped his fingers and the ghost vultures flew in, carrying a cage with Morgan (unconscious) in it!

"Morgan!" Vlad smiled.

"Well Ms. Beery, what will it be? Not escape and have your precious Morgan suffer, or do this for me and live happily ever after", Vlad asked me. Okay, yes, a fruit loop that he might be, he had a point. I didn't want Morgan to suffer anymore than I wanted to. But the muffled pleas from Danny were tearing me apart inside. Despite this, I sighed and lowered my head.

"I'll do it, just let me and Morgan go after this", I said, a hint of shame in my voice.

"A wise choice my dear, very well. Syndrome, release her", Vlad said, smiling in that cruel manner. It sent shivers down my spine. Syndrome released me and handed my backpack and jet sled back to me. I could hear Danny near tears, but surprisingly, it didn't stop me. I hopped on my sled and took off into the night sky (it was like 8:00) full of shame and fear. Once I was gone, Vlad turned to Danny and smiled tauntingly at the teen. "Ms. Beery simply must hurry back. Daniel misses his father", Vlad crooned mockingly. Danny's eyes were full of fire as Vlad laughed manically.


	10. Chapter 10 Meeting Jazz and Her Plan

_Chapter 10_

_Meeting Jazz and Her Plan_

I flew through the streets on my sled, unseen in the darkness. All the while, thinking about what I had to do. Like last Summer (and no, I knew then it wasn't a dream) weighed my options. If I got the guy Vlad wanted, Morgan and I would be safe, but Danny might not be, explaining his panic and fear. If I didn't, me and Morgan would be in trouble, and Danny probably wouldn't be any better. Darn! This was an easy choice to make, but I didn't have a plan! I landed to think for a second. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around to face a tall girl with red hair wearing a black long sleeve shirt with aqua colored pants and a matching headband.

"Valerie, is-is that you? Oh Val, have you seen Danny? I can't find him anywhere and Mom and Dad are getting worried", the girl said, choking on tears. I didn't know who the heck Valerie was, but this girl looked afraid and worried.

Without thinking, I blurted out, "Look, I'm sorry, but I don't know who Valerie is, but I've got to get this guy for this other guy, Vlad Masters, or else my boyfriend and me will be dead teens walking, so I gotta…" I finally realized what I was saying and gasped, covering my mouth with both hands. The girl gasped and surprisingly to me, a look of realization appeared on her face.

"I should've known Plasmius was in on this, that's where Danny's at", the girl said, mostly to herself.

"Wait, Danny _Fenton_", I asked. At the same time we both blurted out different answers.

"He's my friend!"

"He's my little brother!" The girl smiled and said, "Hi, uh, Jazz Fenton, Danny's sister. You?"

"Hi, I'm Heather Beery, and I met Danny at my school dance the other night. But, that's not important right now. I'm after this guy, you seen him", I asked, holding up the picture Vlad gave me. Jazz's eyes widened.

"DAD", she exclaimed.

"He's your dad? No wonder Danny was panicking….Plasmius told me to get him and me and my boyfriend would be okay", I explained. Jazz's eyes narrowed and had the same fire in Danny's from earlier.

"So, that's Vlad's plan huh? Get rid of Dad through an innocent girl and get Danny to join him after he's killed", Jazz said to herself.

"Do you talk to yourself a lot", I asked.

"Uh, not really, just an old habit", Jazz explained nervously, blushing. "Now, tell me what happened, I think I can help", Jazz said, taking a seat next to me on the curb. I sighed and explained what had been happening over the past few days. Once I was done, Jazz smiled and put an arm on my shoulder. "Heather, I think I've got the perfect solution to the problem." Here was Jazz's plan; I'd kidnap Danny's dad, and, after understanding Vlad had a thing for Danny's mom, (ew!) I'd kidnap her too. Then I'd fly back and threaten to kill them both, unless Vlad and Syndrome let Danny, Morgan and me go. It was a pretty good plan in my opinion.


	11. Chapter 11 Confronting Problems

_Chapter 11_

_Confronting Problems_

So an hour later, after flying to Danny's RV and kidnapping Jack (Danny's dad) and Maddie (Danny's mom) I faced the docks, with the two adults unconscious and tied in a net. I walked in the dark building and saw Vlad, Syndrome, Danny and Morgan in the center of the room. Danny was still in the orb, more hurt and fire in his fire than ever, and Morgan was still unconscious in the cage. Vlad was clapping.

"Well done Ms. Beery, well done indeed. You and your precious Morgan may go", he said smoothly.

"Ah ah ah Vlad, you didn't expect _this_", I told him, holding up Maddie. Vlad's eyes widened, and for the first time since I'd met him, I saw fear in his expression.

"You wouldn't", Vlad said, trying to convince himself that I wouldn't hurt Maddie. Danny looked more scared than Vlad.

"Heather, _NO_! That's my mom", he exclaimed. To make sure I didn't actually scare Danny, I gave him a small wink. Understanding this, he smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"It's your choice Plasmius, let us go, or I'll obliterate your only love. Think quickly, because I grow quite impatient", I informed him, mocking his accent. Danny smiled at Vlad.

"She's got ya there _Vlad_", Danny told his arch enemy. Vlad glared at Danny. After a moment of pondering, Vlad sighed, obviously frustrated.

"Agh! Fine, I'll release you and your group, just don't harm Maddie", Vlad told me, snapping his fingers, which released Danny from the orb, who smiled, flew over and hugged me (in a friend kind of way mind you). Syndrome grew red in the face and stalked over to Vlad angrily.

"_THAT'S IT_! _WHAT WAS THAT_", he exploded. Vlad glared.

"Patience Syndrome, patience….", Vlad said, then faced us and continued, "Enjoy your victory children, but it won't last long…." He focused on Danny and said eerily, "Especially for you, son…" Suddenly, he and Syndrome disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

"Don't worry, he won't come back", Danny told me reassuringly.

"Hey Danny? Thanks for everything. Sorry I didn't believe you about Vlad."

"No problem, Vlad can be pretty convincing", Danny said.

_I know, this is a really short chapter for a confrontation, but it's all I could think of. Anyways, one more chapter. Please R&R!_


	12. Chapter 12 Saying Goodbye

_Chapter 12_

_Saying Goodbye_

We picked up Morgan and Jack, putting them on my jet sled, Danny was going to carry his mom. So we flew out and landed next to the Fenton's RV. Jazz was waiting and saw us. She smiled and hugged us both. When she asked what happened to Vlad and Syndrome, we told her they disappeared. Jazz frowned worriedly and looked up at the night sky.

"Well, knowing Vlad, it's isn't over", she said regretfully. As relieved as I was, I couldn't help tell the statement was true…….Meanwhile, somewhere in a dark building, Vlad and Syndrome were looking at an image of a tall dark Arabic man in ancient Arabic clothes, with a snake staff at his side.

"Remember that device you used to transport yourself here? Well we might have to use it again…" Back with us, Danny and I were saying goodbye after I had changed into my normal clothes.

"Well, if I ever need you, I'll call this number, right?" Danny nodded after he had handed me his number.

"And if I ever need _you_, I'll call your number", he told me. I smiled. We hugged each other (once again _as friends_) and I got on my jet sled, with Morgan still lying on it. I turned and waved at Danny and Jazz and they waved back. Once I reached my house, I landed and let the sled form into the wristband again. I stood Morgan up and shook him slightly to wake him up. He drowsily got up and yawned.

"Oh, hey Heather, must've dozed off for a minute", he said. I smiled and mentally thanked my lucky stars he didn't remember any of that. He smiled back and hugged me (this time, it was a _romantic_ hug).

"Can I have a goodnight kiss", I asked him sweetly.

"Wow, you're pushy tonight, but what the hec", Morgan commented jokingly. He smiled and we lip locked, until we heard a giggle behind us.

"_Whoa baby_", Rachel exclaimed, laughing. Although I wanted to kill her, Morgan and I ignored her, and continued. Although I was trying to forget about Vlad and Syndrome, I couldn't. Oh, and if you're wondering what happened to Drew, he got his mind erased and brought home by Skulker after he delivered me to the docks. Hey, who knew?

_**The End…….Or Is It……?**_

Okay, as I said, there's gonna be another sequal! So, thanks for reading MSHS2, and expect a third one. Please R&R!


End file.
